


Ты серьезно сейчас об меня пальцы вытер?

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Kudos: 3





	Ты серьезно сейчас об меня пальцы вытер?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Did you seriously just wipe your popcorn fingers on me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676138) by [AbithaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray). 



Нет ничего лучше вечера в кровати в обнимку за поеданием здоровенной миски попкорна и просмотром отвратных реалити-шоу.

Или документалок.

Или новостей.

Или мультиков.

Сэм закатил глаза:

— Господи, Рейф, выбери уже что-нибудь.

— Да не из чего. Даже не знаю, зачем мне кабельное вообще, — сказал он, продолжая лениво жать на стрелочку. Сэм простонал что-то и навалился на Рейфа.

— Сэмюэл, прекрати.

— Ладно тебе, малыш, расслабься.

— Я расслаблен.

Сэм моргнул и уставился в потолок, соскользнув на бок позади Рейфа.

— Это ты-то расслаблен, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал он. Рейф согласно промычал и продолжил щелкать каналы. Мда. Сэм потянулся, обхватывая Рейфа рукой, чтобы взять из миски на его коленях немного попкорна, и по одной закинул в рот.

Рейф почувствовал, как по спине мазнули пальцы — и спустя мгновение выпрямил спину и уперся рукой в бок.

— Сэмюэл.

— М-м-м.

— Сэмюэл. — В ответ Рейф услышал только недовольное мычание, похожее на нытье капризного ребенка. — Сэмюэл, ты серьезно сейчас об меня пальцы вытер? Об мою шелковую, блядь, пижаму?

Подперев тушку левой рукой за спиной Рейфа, Сэм не спеша приподнялся. С совершенно невозмутимым видом глядя ему в глаза, он потянулся к миске, взял попкорна и положил в рот, принявшись старательно жевать. А потом, с упорством, которым в иной ситуации Рейф был бы восхищен, протянул руку к его груди, приложил к ней указательный и средний пальцы и длинным движением от сердца до пупка размазал соль и масло по мягкой ткани.

Рейф сощурился.

— У нас нет салфеток, — пожал плечами Сэм. Рейф хмыкнул.

— Я специально оставил их внизу.

Сэм поднял бровь.

— Зачем? Чтобы вынудить меня вытирать руки о простыни?

— Нет. — Рейф поднес пальцы к его губам. Сэм приоткрыл рот, и Рейф скользнул ими, солеными и масляными, внутрь — а потом надавил на язык.

— Оу.


End file.
